Namárië
by Ayami-90
Summary: Die Elben ziehen in den Westen. Aber für Galadriel, die Herrin des goldenen Waldes, kommt jede Rettung zu spät. Poetisch-Angehaucht... [ÜBERARBEITET]


**Disclaimer:** Tolkien gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Das Gedicht ist auch unter dem Namen „Galadriels Klage" bekannt, da es in Tolkiens Liederzyklus "The Road Goes Ever On" die Überschrift „Altariello nainie Lóriendesse"(i.e. „Galadriels Klage in Lórien") trägt. Ihr findet es im HdR I/II, Kap.8…

- - -

**Namárië**

_Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen_

_yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!_

_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_

_mi oromardi lissë-miruvóreva_

_Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_

_nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

_ómarya airetári-lírinen._

Die ersten Strahlen des frühen Sonnenlichts streifen die Dachgiebel, vergolden die Türme und überziehen die Wände mit Silber, einem Hauch von Morgennebel und Tau. Eingefangen hinter klarem Glas, im Blick der Rastenden. Eingeprägt in den tiefen Abgründen ihrer Seele, zwischen beschwerlichen Reisen, Abenteuern und dem ungewissen Morgen. Für einen Moment regt sich alte Schönheit in ihren Gliedern und Erinnerungen tanzen in ihren Augen.

Momente vergehen, Herzen schlagen weiter. Nur die finden Ruhe die sie nicht suchen. Pferde werden wieder gesattelt, die Zügel erneut aufgenommen. Wie ihr beständiger Herzschlag sind ihre Schritte auf dem Weg, sobald verklungen nur noch dunkle Erinnerung.

Weit fort zu weißen Stränden zieht sie ihr rastloser Geist. Verzweifelnd versuchend die zerrütteten Schatten ihrer Selbst zu fangen, die sich längst in fernen Winden treiben lassen. Über grüne Hügel und flüsternde Wälder, die mit sanfter Stimme ihre Namen rufen.

Und wenn die leise Melodie der spielenden Wellen das Echo ihrer Schritte auf dem Weg übertönt ist die Zeit der Elben in Mittelerde vorüber. Ein letztes Mal ihre Gedanken von den Sonnenstrahlen über die Welt tragen lassend, die so lange ihr Heim war, formen ihre Lippen die Worte die schon so lange in ihrem erschöpften Geist ruhen...

„Namárië... Lebewohl."

- - -

_Ah! Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind,_

_lange Jahre zeitlos wie die Schingen der Bäume!_

_Die langen Jahre sind vergangen_

_Wie rasche Schlucke des süßen Mets_

_In den hohen Hallen jenseits des Westens_

_Unter den blauen Gewölben Vardas,_

_worin die Sterne zittern_

_beim Gesang ihrer Stimme, heilig und königlich._

Bedrohlich ächzt das alte Holz unter meinen Füßen. Die alten Planken stöhnen unter dem Gewicht derer die ihre letzte Reise antreten. Wie ein letzter Gruß streicht der Wind noch ein Mal über meine Haut.

Bedächtig setzt sich das Schiff in Bewegung. Langsam sucht es sich seinen Weg durch das dichte Labyrinth der Wellen. Erleichtert entspannen sich die müden Geister an Bord. Sie alle hoffen noch.

Doch für mich ist es zu spät. Mir, der die Gnade eines unendlichen Lebens zuteil wurde zerrinnt die Zeit nun wie Wasser zwischen meinen Fingern.

Töricht war ich, als ich glaubte dem Tod entkommen zu können. Hätte ich ihn doch nie in dieser Gestalt erkannt, versteckt hinter der Maske der Trauer und Erschöpfung. Aber als ich mein geliebtes Lorien vergehen sah, starb auch ein kleiner Teil meiner selbst mit. Kälte breitete sich in meinem Herzen aus.

Nun ist es der einzige Ort in den ich noch fliehen kann. Mein Eispalast.

Ich verriegele die Türen, schließe die Augen und lasse mich in die süße Kälte der Erinnerungen fallen. Hier kann niemand meine Schreie hören. Die Trauer, die Verzweiflung in meinen Augen sehen die anderen nicht. Und meine Stimme gefriert im ewigen Eis.

Jeder Atemzug liegt wie Blei auf meiner Brust. Wie sehr wünschte ich sie würden einfach vergehen.

Der stumme Schatten meiner selbst streicht wortlos umher, unter denen die noch ihre Wunden lecken während ich unter ihren Blicken verblute.

Und so verbleibe ich dort wo ich längst keinen Frieden mehr finden kann. Wie ein leiser Besucher klopft die Müdigkeit an mein Fenster, schleicht sich hinein und vergiftet meinen Geist.

Quälend breitet sie sich in mir aus und doch finde ich weder Schlaf noch Ruhe. Wie ein tödliches Gift sitzt sie in meinen Adern, wird immer weiter durch meinen Körper gepumpt mit jedem Schlag meines Herzen.

- - -

_Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?_

_An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo_

_ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë_

_ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë_

_ar sindanóriello caita mornië_

_i falmalinnar imbë met,_

_ar hísië untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë._

_Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!_

_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar!_

_Nai elyë hiruva! Namárië!_

Die Elben ziehen in den Westen. Was bleibt sind Lieder von Ehre und Rum. Möge die Erinnerung in uns leben, bis auch der letzte Ton verklungen ist.

Ein letztes Mal erklingt das Klagelied der Herrin des goldenen Waldes auf hoher See.

Lebewohl.

Galadriel. Tochter Finarfins.

Mögest du deinen Frieden finden,

und deine Lieder niemals verklingen.

Lebewohl.

Namárië.

- - -

- - -

- - -

_Wer nun soll den Becher für mich füllen?_

_Denn nun hat die Entzünderin, Varda,_

_die Königin der Sterne vom Berg Immerweiß_

_ihre Hände wie Wolken gehoben,_

_und alle Pfade sind tief im Schatten versunken._

_Und aus einem grauen Lande kommend,_

_liegt Dunkelheit auf den schäumenden Wogen zwischen uns,_

_und Nebel deckt die Edelsteine von calacirya auf immerdar._

_Verloren nun, verloren für jene aus dem Osten ist Valimar!_

_Lebewohl! _

_Vielleicht wirst Du Valimar finden._

_Ja, vielleicht wirst Du es finden. _

_Lebewohl!_

_ - - -_


End file.
